


Carpe Diem/及时行乐

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: All小天狼星, F/M, Friends With Benefits, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21702073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: “如果你曾在一夜之间失去一切，又随时可能被丢回阿兹卡班，你总得学会及时行乐。”
Relationships: Sirius Black&Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black/Amelia Bones, Sirius Black/Bill Weasley, Sirius Black/Kingsley Shacklebolt, Sirius Black/Other(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Kudos: 33





	Carpe Diem/及时行乐

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：all小天狼星，我想搞小天睡遍全社梗很久啦，混邪大法好，一个没有车的PWP。  
> 该归罗琳的……算了。

“我知道像你这样的人会做很多奇怪的事。”

“像我这样的什么人？”西里斯洗完他的盘子，拿过唐克斯的，因为它到了唐克斯手中会飞出两个后空翻然后碎在锅里，而他俩都不会知道原因。

“你知道我的头衔挺多的。”他把侄女从易碎物品旁边挤开，“像是布莱克，血统背叛者，逃犯——”

“其中的哪一种会自己咬伤自己？”唐克斯毫不客气地打断他，指着他卷起的袖管下露出的半个牙印。

啊，他忘了，这丫头好歹也是个傲罗。

“这个部位如果是别人咬的，我只会觉得更诡异。”

“哦，嗯。”西里斯下意识地捋下袖子遮住那片红肿的皮肤，“这个，不知道安多米达有没有跟你讲过，关于可能会造成牙印的活动……”

“拜托，我二十二岁了，不是十二岁。”唐克斯翻着白眼，“好吧，我明白了，你和人好好操了一顿，你是撅着屁股那个，爽得你把自己的胳膊给咬伤了。”

西里斯瞪着她。

“你就用这张嘴亲吻安多米达？”

“我妈给我的成年礼是一套假阴茎。”唐克斯用两根食指比划着，“这么大一盒，全套，分不同型号，从这么大——到这么大。还叫我量力而行。”

西里斯对她比划出来的长度和粗细叹为观止。

“你让我对我最喜欢的表姐有了全新的认识。”他说。

“她成长在一个有着近亲结婚和早婚传统的家庭，从十五岁开始翻窗逃出卧室跟我爸约会，刚毕业就生下了我。”唐克斯不耐烦地说，“是什么让你们产生了她是个禁欲者的错觉？”

“我猜，表情和装扮都有加分？”

“啊，说到装扮，我觉得你会喜欢我十岁那年从他们卧室衣柜里找到的东西。”

“永远，别告诉我。”西里斯坚决地说，把盘子放进碗橱。

“所以，那个干得你咬伤自己的男人是谁？请告诉我那是个男人，我跟海丝佳打赌你是弯的。”

“她觉得我是直的？”西里斯感兴趣地问。

“她坚信像你这样完美的男人是上天赐给女性的礼物。”唐克斯耸耸肩。“而我觉得一个英俊叛逆的富家子弟到现在也没有冒出几个私生子女，肯定是因为他只干男人。”

“啧啧啧。”西里斯摇着头，“我该让月亮脸去下注的，这样我们就可以平分你们输的钱了。”

“所以你是双插头，好吧，很合理。”唐克斯说，“另外，你以为我没注意到你一直躲闪着不肯告诉我那人是谁吗？害羞可不像你。”

西里斯叹了口气。

“算了，让你有所准备也好。”他说，“莱姆斯在床上有不准床伴出声否则就停下动作的癖好，你觉得如何？”

唐克斯眨了眨眼。

“行吧，至少我现在知道给你的生日礼物该送什么了。”

“我觉得你最近有在撩他。”西里斯指出，“你没在谋划着要干掉我吧？”

“拜托，先不说他到底有没有意识到这回事，如果我要干掉每个睡过我男朋友和女朋友的人，我手上的人命就能破你记录了。”唐克斯撇撇嘴，“我对开放的关系完全没问题。我还试过多元之爱——但那显然不太适合我，我更喜欢以一对一为基调。不过你启发了我，没准直接把他往床上带会更有效。”

她每说一句，西里斯的嘴就张得更大一点。

“怎么样，是不是对年轻姑娘有了全新的认识，老家伙？”唐克斯挑衅地说。

“我只是在思考等你结婚的时候我该警告你还是你丈夫。”西里斯反击，“年轻人，你以为狂野又单纯的性爱是什么新发明吗？”

“等等，你是说，还不止莱姆斯？”唐克斯的眼睛一亮。

“怎么，你想要个清单用来打分？”

“哦，我只是在想，如果你对年龄和性别都没有忌讳——”

“想都别想。”西里斯断然道，“别误会，我对你的魅力没有任何异议，但安多米达会阉了我。而且我也不是个会跟未成年小孩上床的变态，先说明。”

“真遗憾。”唐克斯假模假样地惆怅道，“赚到和你这样的男人上床的机会，可不容易啊。”

西里斯犬吠一样笑了两声，意思是我们都知道你在扯淡但感谢你拍我马屁。

“那么，在他跟其他狼人联络的行动结束前——你喜欢什么形状的口塞？”唐克斯给自己倒了杯水（居然没泼到他俩鞋上），“球形？蛛状？中空的？”

“停停停！”西里斯举手投降，“我上次见到你的时候你才这么（他一只手在自己大腿上一砍）高，现在你在这跟我讨论重口味性玩具。我感觉自己在乱伦。”

“你才是在床上咬了自己还把牙印露在外边的那个，老人家。顺说，你知道自己后脖子上有超大一块草莓吗？”

西里斯伸手去摸，疼得缩了一下。

“妈的，我警告过他别这么干。”

唐克斯像头狼一样笑了笑，靠，他俩绝配。

“美好的夜晚啊，是不是？我都开始期待了。”她分了点心思谨慎的把杯子放在远离桌沿的地方，搓了搓手，“你觉得他会喜欢我在床上变成你的样子吗？”

“一个字，也别，跟我说。”

西里斯从橱柜里拿出一袋肉干，跛着朝巴克比克的阁楼走去，比尔一看到他这样子就笑了起来。

“疯狂的一夜？”他想把肉干拿过来，西里斯一脸不爽地避开了。

“确切地说是下午到傍晚。别给我来事后照顾那套，你可是有主的。”

“是我的错觉还是你在嫉妒芙蓉？”比尔没再去拿肉干，但帮他打开了通向阁楼的门。

嗷，爬楼梯可真是噩梦。

“是啊，我嫉妒死了，媚娃小姐独占了我最喜欢的朋友。”他没好气地说。

“她只有四分之一媚娃血统，而且我跟她在一起与那毫无关系。”比尔不假思索地反驳，就和他身上有个开关似的，西里斯乐了。

“这次是认真的，比尔？”

“极其认真。”

“靠，现在我更嫉妒了。”西里斯终于还是选择用魔杖把肉干放到鹰头马身有翼兽面前，天晓得他弯腰蹲下会有什么后果。

“其实你不必。”比尔语带深意，如果西里斯不是正在给巴克比克鞠躬，他会朝天翻个大白眼。

“行行好，别再跟我介绍年轻姑娘们的奔放作风了。”

“她可不是‘年轻姑娘们’，就只是芙蓉。”比尔又开始了，“当然啦，她也是个年轻姑娘，一个有着四分之一媚娃血统的法国年轻姑娘。当她告诉我她有些疯狂的经历，我完全相信。”

西里斯拍着巴克比克的喙，“得了得了，我太老了，只想打一炮或者两炮然后睡死过去。”

“芙蓉一直认为你身上有种颓废疯狂的性感。我觉得如果我们去问问，她也不会太介意。”

“哈，除了打牌，我相当确定莫莉不可能容忍她所在的房子里发生任何两男一女的友好活动。”

巴克比克忍无可忍，一爪子捣在西里斯鞋尖前方半寸的地板上，两个人类非常识相地逃出了阁楼。

“它能听懂我们说话？”比尔小声问。

“比大家以为他能听懂的多多了。”西里斯也小声回答，“好在他不会告诉任何人，操！”

他呻吟一声，靠到扶手上。

“我知道你喜欢放着不管让它自己好，但你确定不用弄点药吗？”比尔显得有些担心。

西里斯不以为然。“去找莫莉吗？告诉她我有个大麻烦（pain in the ass），因为金斯莱喜欢提枪就上，而我俩当时都以为那是个好主意？”

“金斯莱？”

“放心，有润滑，很多润滑，他不是个愣头小子。只是我，唔嗯，错误估计了他的尺寸。”

“我不需要这么多的细节。”比尔痛苦地捂住耳朵，“但是金斯莱？”

“他超正人君子的，是吧？”西里斯给了他一个十二分邪恶的笑容。

“我会想知道你是怎么勾引他的吗？”

“啊，其实我没故意那么做。”西里斯咳嗽一声，“唐克斯先前送了我份礼物，就是为了拿我和莱姆斯开涮，你懂的？然后昨天金斯莱说要查格里莫广场12号的地契，我喝威士忌喝得忘了那回事，叫他自己去我房里找，于是他就拉开了床头柜的抽屉。嗒-哒！”

比尔笑得直咳嗽。

“我明白了。莱姆斯肯定会很遗憾他不是第一个试用的人。”

“而且他还会好好弥补这个遗憾。”西里斯终于鼓足勇气继续下楼梯，“在此之前，我得好好救救我的屁股。”

“呀啊啊啊——！！！！！”

一阵穿着拖鞋的脚步声，莫莉冲到楼梯口，举着魔杖。

“赫敏！怎么了？”

赫敏一把关上扫帚间的门，满脸通红，眼睛睁得圆圆的。

“哦，我……我在找克鲁克山！”她嗓音尖细地说，吞咽了一下，“对，它大概是捉老鼠去了，我想带它回窝里睡觉。刚才我走到这里，被……被克利切吓了一跳，他突然走出来，太吓人了。”

莫莉松了口气，拍拍起伏不定的胸口。

“天哪，你吓死我了，亲爱的。”她边说边放下魔杖，“那个讨厌的小精灵，总是鬼鬼祟祟的——”

“别过来！我是说，呃，”赫敏原地一跳，赶紧把韦斯莱夫人往外推，“现在都这么晚了，您还是快回去睡吧。我也要睡觉了，晚安。”

“克鲁克山——”

“一会儿就会自己回窝里去的，不用担心……”

莫莉和赫敏的声音移动到二楼，两个人从扫帚间跌出来，手忙脚乱地穿衣服。西里斯拉裤链的时候夹到了自己的肉，短促地嗷了一声，另一个人直接抽出魔杖，瞬间他俩就都穿戴整齐了。

“哇哦，司长。”西里斯悄声道，“你可真是在行。”

阿米莉亚点亮魔杖，她还有点儿喘，面颊红晕尚未退去，比平日多了一分妩媚。

“我感觉自己就像回到十三岁似的。”她说着也忍不住好笑，“赫敏，是吗？她的反应倒是很快。”

他们蹑手蹑脚地溜进客厅，像文明人一样规规矩矩的坐下，假装刚才在扫帚间里像兔子一样在扫帚间搞在一起的人不是他俩。

“我来跟赫敏解释。”西里斯先说，“我跟她比较熟，而且我最近对这个还挺熟练的。”

“居然被一个孩子发现，这真是……”阿米莉亚用手指整理着头发，有些尴尬，“她没事吧？”

“放心，她见过比这可怕得多的事。”西里斯保证道。

“我知道她是哈利的朋友，这听起来可一点都不让人放心。”

阿米莉亚回了房间，西里斯坐在火炉边上等着，克鲁克山不知道从哪儿冒出来，跳到他膝头嗅了嗅，把那张扁扁的脸憋得更扁，在他大腿上磨了磨爪子。

过了一会儿赫敏下来了，克鲁克山朝她跑过去。

“我不会说出去的。”赫敏对他说，认真得让西里斯好笑，“我发誓。”

“其实你说出去也没事。”他说，“这在凤凰社的成年人中早就是公开的秘密了。”

赫敏看起来很惊讶，“哦，我没有想到你们会在一起。我是说，你是个逃犯，而博恩斯女士像是一个非常谨慎的人。”

“我们没有在一起。”西里斯解释道，“我们是朋友，互惠朋友（Friends With Benefits），你明白吗？我跟社里不少人都是，没告诉你们是为了避免哈利尴尬。当然我也没想要让你以这种方式发现。”

“哦，”赫敏坐到沙发上，给克鲁克山理毛，“哦。这就说得通了，那个，从夏天开始，我时不时就会有些……古怪的感觉。”

“不止一个人跟我说你是同年级最出色的女巫。”西里斯赞许地说，赫敏露出一个小小的笑容，脸还是很红。

“可是你为什么要……我是说，这里是你的房子，对吧？”赫敏犹犹豫豫地提问。

西里斯叹了口气。

“这也是我不想告诉无关者的原因之一，人们很容易想太多。我把房子给凤凰社，我跟半个凤凰社的人上床，这两件事一点关系都没有。我根本不想要这破房子，我恨死它了，谁想要就拿去。我跟别人上床这事很简单，宣泄压力、打发时间、快感，各取所需，就这么回事儿。没有承诺，不需要处理一段关系带来的麻烦和风险，如果你曾在一夜之间失去一切，又随时可能被丢回阿兹卡班，你总得学会及时行乐。”

赫敏慢慢地点头，理解了，果然是个聪明姑娘。

“你可以跟哈利谈这个的。”她说，“哈利经历过很多事，他不会因为你跟谁上床就轻视你。”

“我知道，”西里斯把一块木柴扔进火里，“改天吧。”

不能说西里斯预见过自己会搞上斯内普，但考虑到他已经搞过半个凤凰社，轮到斯内普也是迟早的事。

事情是这样的，斯内普带着一身被惩罚后的痕迹来到凤凰社总部，跌坐在沙发上，西里斯自然就是唯一在场能给他处理的人。处理腰侧一道又长又深的鞭伤时，斯内普咬紧的牙缝间漏出一声痛呼，他后知后觉地意识到自己离斯内普的胯下有点近，于是决定不妨给对方吸一吸，接下来的进展就不由他控制了。

考虑到他们中有个伤员，西里斯负责了所有体力活，而斯内普坐（躺）享其成，到西里斯检查他的伤口有没有裂开时还懒得动弹。西里斯倒难得见他这么放松的样子。

“你就不怕伏地魔从你脑子里看到这个？”他满意地看到毫无防备的斯内普因为那个词战栗了一下。

“黑魔王会知道你是凤凰社的荡妇，谁都可以干你。”斯内普看着天花板，“就算不是这样，他也不见得会反对。抓到你的弱点，意味着引出波特的机会更大。”

“怎么，你的工作还包括出卖色相？”西里斯用指节叩击他的胸膛，斯内普过快地侧身闪开，伤痕累累地蜷缩起来。

西里斯皱起眉头。

“你的道德感总是在高潮后五分钟觉醒吗，鼻涕精？”

“要是我有那东西，今晚根本就不会到这里来，还接受你的施舍。”斯内普半张脸陷在枕头里，声音闷闷的。

“你说着施舍，又摆出一副被我强暴了的嘴脸。”西里斯不屑道，“我含着你老二的时候倒不见你有什么意见。”

斯内普慢慢坐起来，移动得很小心，因为现在他身上的伤口多到再长十只手也捂不完。

“我可没按着你的头叫你去吸别人老二，布莱克。”

“看看，这里有人要评判我了。”西里斯冷冷地说，“我大概是吸过不少老二，可至少我没跪在地上亲别人的鞋。”

斯内普全身都绷紧了，死死攥住拳头，满脸冰冷的暴怒。不幸的是，他的魔杖还在楼下沙发上的外套里。

“你什么都不知道。”他嘶声说，以一种机械的方式把自己放松下来，从手指到躯干。西里斯想他在忍受伏地魔的折磨时也是这样。

“也许吧。”他回答，“我不管你给邓不利多灌了什么迷魂汤，我不信任你。”

斯内普忽然笑了一下，“正好，我也是。”

即便以他现在的速度，整理着装也没花什么时间，西里斯基本上只是把他的裤子往下褪到了必要限度。斯内普对着衣服上的痕迹皱眉，要是现在走廊上有人，他会成为全凤凰社的笑料。

“下次，”西里斯说，“我们该脱光了做。”

斯内普回头看了他一眼，神色晦暗不明，走出门去。没关系，他本就不需要答案。

（全文完）


End file.
